Flooded
by Summer Eclair
Summary: And so, She waited for him to look at her. But it seems that all her effort was wasted; Days passed, The Prince realised how much this girl was so important to him. But fate was really against them, as she already turned into a foam.
1. To tell you a story

Some fairy tale got invaded my head.

* * *

><p>She was a princess..<p>

A beautiful princess, who had everything she wanted..

She had a very angelic face,Kind soul, and had the most beautiful and _stunning tail._

.

_..tail?_

.

She was not just an ordinary princess, She was a _mermaid._

_A mermaid princess.._

One day, She decided to go up in the surface.

She sneaked out of the palace.

Her father the Emperor, told her and her older sister not to go up on the surface until they turned 16.

And tomorrow, Finally the mermaid princess with long orange hair will turn 16.

.

Her older sister Milly, told her a lot of stories about what's up in the surface. She told her that when you go up in there. It was dry, You can see the sun clearly. And she also told her about the '_HUMANS'_, Those are the creatures that lived_ 'there'._

_"Milly, what's 'there'"? Shirley asked confusedly, "Do they live in the air?"_

_"No.." Milly answered as she comb her blonde hair. "They live in a place called 'land'"_

_"Land?"_

_"Yeah," Milly answered as she wore a smile on her face. 'Talking about the Land above, was very exciting'._

_"So, how did they swim ?"Shirley asked once again._

_Milly laughed at her sister's innocence._

_"No my Dear sister,.." She patted her head lightly. "They don't swim.."_

_"Eh?"_

_"Silly, you think you can swim on land ?"_

_"I don't know that's why Im asking.." Shirley pouted._

_"Shirley, they don't swim.." She paused and looked at her. "They walk" She whispered._

_"Walk?"_

_"with their feet.."_

_"Feet?"_

_Milly rolled her eyes , the sighed._

_"They used it for walking, that's what you call feet. While us, we swim because we have tails.."Milly explained, as she wiggled her flippers._

_"When you turned 16, you can see what it looked like."_

_"Hmpf..I bet those feet were ugly." Shirley said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest._

_"Tails are the best!" She exclaimed_

_"As of now.. You think it's the best"_

_Shirley turned at her sister._

_"But when the time comes you saw it.. I guess you'd want it too.."_

.

Shirley sighed at the memory.

She couldn't believe that she was already fascinated with it. At first she was really annoyed whenever she heard some mermaids talking about it. But when her sister explained everything to her. Half of her was interested on it, but her other side tells her that it was better here in the water.

But her curiosity grew more.

She know that she's turning 16 tomorrow, But the excitement was already at it's edge. She already decided.._ 'I can't wait to see it !'_

.

"Amazing.." She whispered to her self, She turned around and saw the lovely sunset. She clapped happily, then she swim closer to the shore, She stopped by one of the rocks and hid there.

"Is that what they call Land ?"

Then suddenly, a Boy appeared at the shore, She looked at him quizzically but careful not wanting her to caught his attention.

"Are those feet?" She gasped loudly.

The boy heard her gasp and quickly asked if someone was there.

Shirley scolded herself from what she had done. She covered her mouth as she peeked at him once again.

'He's beautiful..' She noted as her green eyes scanned the boy's features.

He had a jet black hair, His deep purple eyes staring at the sun. _'his eye color really fits on him'_ She noted

She noticed that the boy was wearing a frown on his face.

"I wonder why?" Shirley asked her self.

.

"Prince Lelouch!"

.

"Prince Lelouch ?" she repeated as she carefully maintained in her hiding place.

She saw the man who's looking for some 'Prince Lelouch' approached the boy.

The boy looked towards the man as he bowed.

"Master, you need to get back at the palace. The queen was looking for you.." The man panted.

Lelouch grabbed a stone and tossed it to the water.

"Calm down Jeremiah,"He chuckled manly.

.

_'His voice.. His voice was so..'_

.

She was quickly cut off as a bird made it's way on her, picking on her hair and snapping her out of her trance.

She shooed it quickly, but it was too late.. The prince's attention turned at her hiding place.

"Weird" Lelouch mumbled as he walked slowly at her direction.

The mermaid felt his presence becoming near, She quickly dive back into the water, Deeper and deeper she swam.

.

The prince peeked behind the rock. "Found yah !"he shouted, Jeremiah rolled his eyes.

Then a deep frown crossed on his face. He sighed disappointedly as he found nothing, He walked back to the shore and decided to forget it.

.

_'Prince Lelouch..'_ She repeated to herself. A blush appeared on her face, She could feel her heart pounding against her chest. She didn't know, What was happening. She hugged herself and shut her eyes.

_"Dad! when I grew up, I'm going to be your wife!" Shirley innocently cheered to his father._

_"Oh, that's very sweet of you Shirley, but you can't be my wife"_

_"eh?"_

_"Someday you'll meet the merman you really love."_

_"More than I Loved you?"_

_" Some day you'll understand.. Well, if you truly love that person, And he loves you back, it can make me the happiest father here on water.."_

She opened her eyes, and her lips turned upwards.. " I think.. I found him"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

All of the creatures under the sea witnessed the now 16 year old mermaid princess smiled gleefully as she finished her final speech for her party.

After that, she decided to go back in her room and quietly examined the gifts that was placed there.

Her eyes widened as she saw the wonderful gifts from different prince's under the sea gave to her. She slumped her shoulders forward and let out a heavy sigh.

"All I want is to see him.. Again" She whispered, She turned to her side and saw a small size of cleanly folded paper. She raised her brow and grabbed it.

She slowly opened it and eyed the words inside.

.

_I know.._

_ I know that you're not satisfied on all of the gifts that was placed in front you. I also know what you want.. What you desire my princess. I'm just in a little trouble in here. I can't give it to you personally. So, If you don't mind getting it here. I know I'm being such a fool for you to follow my instructions.. But don't you want to be reunited to the man of your dreams?_

She raised another brow at the last question. "How.. ?" She whispered. Then she turned back on the paper and read the last words

_But I'm going to remind you my princess, Don't let anyone know about this.. _

_Thank you,_

_Cc_

.

.

Shirley arrived at their meeting place and looked for the mysterious woman named Cc,

She closed her eyes and sighed. She turned back and gasped as she saw a green haired woman standing in front of her.

"Who are you?" Shirley asked nervously.

"So you come.." The green haired woman smirked.

"Yeah, I guess your Cc.."

"You're right.. Im Cc the Sea witch." The green haired woman deadpanned, as her gold eyes pierced through emerald ones.

_"Sea witch?"_

"Don't you know who I am?"

"No.. you mean you're the sea witch"

The woman smiled at her.

"I.. I must go back to the palace already.." Shirley said as she turn her back against the witch.

Shirley know about the sea witch. She was really wicked and at the same time an opportunist.

The witch quickly grabbed her elbow and roughly turned her around.

"Im going to give you my present.."

Shirley looked at her as she tossed a bottle in front of her.

"Go ahead and drink it.."

She grabbed the bottle and looked at it.

.

_"Feet.. I'll give you Feet.."_ Cc stated

.

Shirley's eyes shined with delight as she heard those words.. "Really ?"

"Go ahead .. or the effect will not work." Cc warned as her eyes widened excitedly.

Shirley quickly drunk it. She felt her surroundings go upside down and gave her so much pressure, She gasped when she also felt that her tails were like being burned. A Glowing light traced her tails, She quickly swim towards the surface and breathed for some air. She dived once again and saw her long legs.. She quickly raised her head up to the surface once again. _'Stupid me.. Of course I can't last so long in the water. I need air._' She scolded her self mentally then smiled. The sea witch followed her and lift her head on the surface.

.

"I forgot to tell you something darling," Cc paused

Shirley opened her mouth to asked why, but found her self mute.

"Yeah.. Your voice . I needed to get it for a while, okay.. Oh. And about your feet. It was not permanent,I will give you 3 weeks to get the prince in loved with you.."

Shirley nodded

"But if he's not.. You'll turn in to a _foam_." Then as the witch said the last words she disappeared in front of the princess.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

I was really planning to have a story that looked like/ based on a fairy tale. Then my favorite Japanese Vocaloid Megurine Luka :D popped into my head. These days my attention was on her, I don't know why? (Probably I need to list her down on my favorites xD) actually she already was.

So again, back to the reason, Her song 'Little Mermaid' was the main source of all of this .. I will also add twists, hope you enjoyed the first chapter

R and R (^U^)


	2. Having your own angel

**.**

Chapter 2

** .**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Shirley slowly opened her eyes, No wonder she's new to her environment. A boy with black hair was staring at her. She blinked once more. And a blush appeared on her face as the familiar face smiled at her.

"Hello.." The boy greeted.

She cleared her throat and opened her mouth to talk. But she quickly covered it as she was reminded by the deal.

**.**

_'Your voice . I needed to get it for a while, okay.. '_ The witches voice rang through her mind.

**.**

She nodded stiffly at him, her wide green eyes stared directly at him.

He chuckled. "You have green eyes.. It matches your hair Ms.." He complimented and at the same time waiting for her to finish it.

Her eyes widened even more, she opened her mouth and mouthed a few words, like she was telling something. Then she placed both of her hands to her neck. She choked a bit as a result.

He raised a brow at her. " Y-you can't talk?" He asked carefully.

Her face softened as he hitted the right answer.

"Alright." He only said. "I'm Lelouch.." He offered his hand at her. "I found you at the shore unconscious and.." Shirley saw a light blush on his face as he tried to tell her the next word.

She leaned closer at him.

"And _.."_

**.**

_"...naked._"

He whispered shyly. Now, Shirley's turn to blush once again.

She quickly reached for the covers at her knees and hid her face on it.

_'How embarrassing..'_

"D-don't worry.." He gulped nervously. "I closed my eyes.. and I didn't see anything." He raised his right hand, and saw her peeking at him.

She let out a sigh and removed the covers until it was on her lap. She smiled at him.

Lelouch was caught off at the smile, He quickly turned away as his cheeks pinked again.

He almost jumped as he felt her tugging at his sleeve.

"Do you need anything?" He turned.

She flashed him a thumb's up sign and bowed her head.

_'Thank you..'_ She mentally said.

He patted the top of her head, and smiled.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"So.. how am I going to know your name?" He asked as they walked at the balcony.

The pink laced sundress that she's wearing swirled gracefully as she turned at him. Her brows furrowed as she tried to think for a solution.

He scanned her cute face as she tried to think harder. The more serious she looked while thinking so hard, made her more cute. He smirked.

Then her face lightened up as she discovered a solution. She pointed her index finger at him and a grin was on her face.

"Me ?" asked the prince.

She nodded. "Well let's see.." He said as he looked for a good interpretation of her solution.

She walked closer at him, using her thumb she pointed at her self, Then pointed back at him.

Lelouch arched a brow.

"Maybe she wants to tell you that you can give her a name." a small voice interrupted.

Lelouch turned to his side and saw her younger sister smiling at them.

"Nunally.."

"Hello brother.." She greeted softly, then she turned at Shirley. She offered her a bright smile.

Shirley hid her self at Lelouch's back. She peeked at Nunally from his shoulders.

"Hey.."Lelouch tried to moved aside. "She's my younger sister, Nunally."

Slowly, Nunally walked closer at Shirley, She thrust her hand forward. "Hello!"

Shirley shyly took her hand and Nunally shook it. "Nice to meet you!" The girl continued.

**.**

"I guess, she really wants you to give her a name" Nunally repeated.

Lelouch smiled at her sister then turned at the busy woman in front of him, who's trying to catch a dragon fly.

"Is that what you meant?" He asked her.

A triumph look invaded her face as she caged the insect inside her hands while nodding.

"I know you already had one, But no one knows and you can't tell it.. So," Lelouch looked up as of he's thinking of a good name.

"Maybe.."

Shirley leaned closer, her eyes focused on him.

"A thing that would describe you obviously."

She nodded.

**.**

_'She looked so beautiful and her face was so serene.'_

**.**

_"Angel.."_ He said softly. "I'll call you _Angel_."

**.**

_My Angel.._

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Note: thank you for reading :D hope you'd share your opinions about this story ! -.o

**.**


	3. And we blend together

Chapter 3

_._

**And so, Flowers still has an effect in every girl's heart.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

_"Angel.."_

Lelouch whispered out of the blue. He smiled to himself as the jiggly girl crossed in his mind. Earlier, She gave her that name. Remembering how bright her smile was and how she managed to hugged him suddenly after that.

Lelouch brows drown into a deep V. His heart racing from the lovely girl..._ Lovely?_ He shook his head trying to be more careful on his picked words._ Lovely?_ What's wrong with that? Besides it's one of her assets. _Lovely, beautiful, cute, caring, kind, stunning-_ this time he'd gone so far. _'Enough!'_ he shouted to himself. He stood up and stared at himself at the tall mirror on his wall. He checked securely that the clothes his been wearing is neat. Running a hand on his hair he sighed and walked out of the room.

.

Jogging his way down the stairs, Lelouch met Jeremiah at the end of the staircase, He glanced around the big hall in front of him then turned to his servant.

"Good evening young Master" Jeremiah greeted, his head bowed down. "Everyone's at the dinning hall, waiting for you," The man gestured on his side, waiting for Lelouch to walk first.

A chuckle escaped him "Thank you, Jeremiah." He patted his shoulders, and Jeremiah stood up straight.

"Master, about the girl-"

"Angel.." Lelouch cut in. "Her name is Angel."

"As I was saying" Jeremiah raised his left brow. "I tried to knock on her door for several times but-"

Lelouch already zoomed out of the hall. Jeremiah sighed with a disapproving look on his face, and made his way to follow the prince.

.

Shirley was sitting on a wooden but elegant chair, her thick hair swayed back and forth as the cold wind entered her room by the open large window, she was staring at her window. Shinning emerald eyes were fixed on the calm sea, a few distance away from her. A tight knot formed in her stomach. Earlier, She was overjoyed,_ because of Lelouch,_ _because of Love_. But now loneliness took its place,_ because of her Family, because of Love too_. Slowly she reached for the flower that the prince gave her. She smiled at the thought of him despite of the homesickness that she felt.

.

_"Here.." Lelouch offered something to her. She turned at him with a questioning look. She looked from his hands then to his face. He followed her every look._

_"Wait" He muttered shyly. "Well, I.. well, This flower is... is f-for you.." The last word was like a whisper, He shoved the object to her, Turning his head to the side. So, she couldn't see his reddening cheeks. She followed the turning of his head, completely ignoring the flower. He scratched the back of his head, he looked at her from the corner of his eyes, But quickly averted it as he saw her looking closely at him. He backed away, just for her to stumbled forward. He quickly grabbed her shoulders and helped her on her feet._

_"Are you okay?" His eyes full of concern, his voice full of worry._

_She blinked up at him, a small smile on her lips. She nodded._

_A sigh of relief escaped his lips, then he half smiled. She looked at his hands on her shoulders. "Oh sorry" He said and quickly removing his hands._

_She put her hand on her lips, trying to cover her soundless laugh._

_He stretched his hand to her, were the flower was. She gently picked it from his hand._

_"Iris.." He said absentmindedly. "You smelled like Irises."_

_She bowed her head, right now she knew that the blush was covering her face to neck. She sniffed it and closed her eyes. Lelouch stared at her, amused by her stunning, peaceful expression. Absentmindedly he stepped forward, He can feel his heart pounding against his chest, loud thumps invaded his sense of hearing. Seeing her like that reminded him that he deserved something. He cupped her cheek, his face only an inches away from her._

_Her eyes snapped open, Her eyes went wide at their closeness. Her mouth opened, as if she was screaming and she backed away. Then a realization hit her, how could she scream? She didn't have any voice, right ?_

_Her next actions were not expected by Lelouch. She slapped her forehead lightly, She inhaled deeply and released it slowly. She put her small, thin hand on her chest._

_"I'm sorry!" Lelouch said and turned around. His eyes widened when a pair of slim, creamy white arms hugged him from his back. He gulped and looked at his side. He let the back of his head fall on the top of her head. A boyish grin on his face._

A knock from the door startled Shirley, she quickly rose to her feet but stopped when she thought it was still Jeremiah, forcing her to come out. _Forcing? Is that the right term for that?_ She asked herself. She sighed, there's no way the kind man will force her, he was just worried about her.

Slowly she walked up to the door, she was about to grab the knob when..

"Angel!" A familiar voice shouted, now pounding on her door.

_'Lelouch!'_ she panicked mentally, she ran a quick hand on her hair, fixing it.

She opened the door and saw Lelouch standing in front of the door, sweat dripping from his temple.

_'What happened?'_

She stepped forward and saw Jeremiah on his side. She looked back at him. Worry was written all over his face. As if he lost something very important to him.

She opened her mouth slightly, her face showed that she's asking_ 'What happened?'_

A ghost of smile appeared on his face. "Come on.. Everyone's waiting for us." He offered his hand to her.

She smiled and took it, he saw that the flower he gave her earlier was on her other hand. Again, a smile crept on his lips.

Jeremiah seemed to be uncomfortable at the seen before him. "Excuse me.." He coughed putting a clenched fist below his chin. "We must-"

Then again, Lelouch walked passed him together with Shirley. As if they didn't notice him there. He sweat dropped and chuckled.

He wondered how many times he was cut off by his Master just because of _some reasons._

.

.

* * *

><p>AN : thank you for reading ! and sorry for updating sooo~ late :((

just tune up :D im just making the story slow, I don't want Shirley to be turned into a foam that fast .

.

Too much fluff ^^


End file.
